Several differing sewing machine needle types are utilized in a common sewing machine. For example, when fine knitted materials are to be sewn, a ballpoint needle is utilized, the rounded ballpoint spreading the fibers of the knitted fabric rather than cutting such fibers. Where dense fabric such as denim is to sewn, a denim needle having a sharp wedged shaped point is utilized for efficient penetration of the fabric. Another unique example of a sewing machine needle utilized in a sewing machine is a machine embroidery needle having an enlarged eye for prevention of shredding and breakage of machine embroidery thread. Other sewing machine needles having unique features are known by the common names: Universal, Sharp/Denim, Stretch, Metallic, Top Stitch, and Quilting. Each of these needle types have a unique configuration of point, eye and shaft making the needle suitable for sewing a particular type of fabric. The unique features of a particular type of sewing machine needle installed in a sewing machine are difficult to visually determine from the viewpoint of a sewing machine operator. Often, a sewing machine operator cannot determine the exact type of sewing machine needle installed in the sewing machine by simply looking at the needle.
In addition to its point and eye characteristics, a common sewing machine needle typically has a standardized shaft diameter. Common sewing machine needle shaft diameter sizes are: 60/8, 65/9, 70/10, 75/11, 80/12, 90/14, 100/16, 110/18, and 120/19; the numbers 60-120 designating sewing machine needle shaft diameters of 0.60 millimeters through 1.2 millimeters, and the numbers 8-19 representing "American" gauges corresponding to the metric shaft diameters. Due to small variations in shaft diameters, a sewing machine operator typically cannot accurately visually determine the shaft size of a sewing machine needle installed in a sewing machine.
The size and type of sewing machine needle installed in a sewing machine is information which is important to a sewing machine operator. Difficulties in visually determining the exact size and type of sewing machine needle installed in a sewing machine have led to utilization of various recording systems for indicating the type of sewing machine needle installed. One such system includes a notepad and pencil wherein the sewing machine operator makes a written record of the size and type of sewing machine needle installed. Upon changing needles, the prior designation noted on the pad is crossed off and the new needle is noted. A disadvantage of such notepad and pencil recording system is that both the notepad and the pencil are easily misplaced or lost among the numerous items kept close at hand by a sewing machine operator. Upon misplacing the notepad, records of sewing machine needle sizes and types may be made upon other pieces of paper available to the operator; ultimately leading to confusion and mistaken needle identification.
Another known method of needle recordation includes a pin cushion have a square grid drawn on its upper surface; each box of the grid having a particular needle size and type written therein. Within each box of the pin cushion grid, a corresponding sewing machine needle is inserted. According to the method, the size and type of sewing machine needle installed in the operator's sewing machine is determined by viewing the pin cushion to determine which box of the grid has its needle missing. The pin cushion method of recordation is undesirable because installation of a needle within the sewing machine is only one of numerous reasons a particular grid box on the pin cushion may be empty. In the event a grid box of the pin cushion is empty due to needle breakage or misplacement, errors in needle identification may occur.
The instant inventive sewing machine needle indicating device solves the above noted problems and disadvantages of the pad and pencil recordation method and the pin cushion recordation method by providing a plastic plate attachable to a sewing machine, the plastic plate having written indicia of sewing machine needle sizes and types and having slidable markers for recording the particular needle size and type installed in the sewing machine. Such inventive device eliminates the need for keeping track of a pad of paper and pencil and it eliminates inaccuracies resulting from missing or broken sewing needles.